futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Marco Rubio (President Clinton II)
Marco Antonio Rubio (born May 28, 1971) is the junior United States Senator from Florida, serving from January 2011 to December 2016. A member of the Republican Party, he previously served as Speaker of the Florida House of the Representatives (2007–2009). A Cuban American native of Miami, Florida, Rubio is a graduate of the University of Florida and the University of Miami law school. In the late 1990s, he served as a City Commissioneer for West Miami and was elected to the Florida Hopuse of the Representatives in 2000, representing the 111th House district. He was elected Speaker in November 2006. Rubio announced a run for U.S Senate in May 2009 after incumbent Republican Mel Martinez resigned. Initially trailing by double-digits against the incumbent Republican Governor Charlie Crist, Rubio eventually surpassed him in polling for the Republican nomination. Rubio won the Republican nomination after Crist opted instead for an independent run. In a three-way split against Crist and Democratic candidate Kendrick Meek, Rubio won the general election in November 2010 with 48.9 percent of the vote. He has been called the "crown prince of the Tea Party movement. In June 2012 it was reported that the Republican Presidential candidate of that year, Mitt Romney, was vetting Rubio as a possible running mate, but Romney ultimately selected Paul Ryan. Rubio gave the Republican response to President Barack Obama's 2013 State of the Union Address. He is a key supporter of a comprehensive immigration reform bill proposed by President Barack Obama in 2013 and voted « Yes » during the vote of the bill in the Senate. Immigration reform passed in the Senate on June 2013 but was blocked by the Republican majority in the House of the Representatives until 2017. This year, after the 2016 elections in the Congress, the majority is in the Democrats' hands, shich allows comprehensive immigration reform bill to come back in the debate. Republican Florida Senator Marco Rubio supports this bill and says that if Jeb Bush gained more votes than John McCain (2008) and Mitt Romney (2012) in the 2016 presidential election, it was because of his endorsement for the immigration reform and his close ties with the Hispanics and that he should be thanked for this progress by the approvement of the immigration reform bill. So the Democratic majority and around fourtty Republicans in the House approved the immigration reform. He runs for president in 2020 but narrowly loses to Paul Ryan during the Republican presidential primaries and the general election. In 2024, he launches a second presidential campaign and, this time, wins the Republican nomination and the General election. He became the first Hispanic as U.S. president. 2020 U.S. Presidential election His support for the comprehensive immigration reform bill approved in the Senate in 2013 and the House of the Reprsentatives in 2017, Senator Rubio gains more support among Republican voters to run for President in 2020. During the primaries, he challenges Congressman Paul Ryan, Senator Chris Christie from New Jersey, Mike Huckabee, former Governor of Arkansas, and Senator Rand Paul from Kentucky. In the beginning of the race, Ryan and Rubio are the clear frontrunners. Ryan runs on his experience in economy and in budget and on his past as Vice-Presidential nominee eight years ago. As an Hispanic, Rubio represents the American Dream and designed the comprehensive immigration reform bill that gives to illegal immigrants the access to the American citizenship. This bill become a law by it's approvement in the Congress. So Rubio seems to be likely to attract a large number of Hispanic voters. Marco Rubio attacks Ryan for being the running mate of a losing presidential candidate and says that he may have been a better running mate for Mitt Romney by attracting the state of Florida and more Hispanic votes. Ryan replied by saying that despite the fact he was the running mate of James M. Cox, a losing presidential candidate from the Democratic Party in 1920, Franklin Delano Roosevelt won the presidency twelve years later. Rubio replied by saying « Congressman, you are no Franklin Delano Roosevelt! ». The beginning of the race was difficult for Rubio after Ryan won Iowa, Wyoming and Michigan, while Chris Christie won New Hampshire. His campaign was energized by his victories in Nevada and in South Carolina. The choice of the Republican candidate was tough because the conservative vote was divided between Paul Ryan, Marco Rubio and Mike Huckabee. After winning Hawaï and his home state of Florida in late January, Rubio catches Ryan in the number of delegates, but the Wisconsin Congressman takes back his lead in the number of delegates after Super Tuesday in early February. On Super Tuesday wins California, Colorado, Arizona and Oklahoma and gets closer to Paul Ryan in the opinion polls and the number of delegates. After Mike Huckabee exits the race, Senator Rubio gets the endorsement of the former Arkansas Governor. Ryan wins almost all the February caucuses, but Rubio makes another comeback in the race after winning Vermont, Texas and Ohio in March. Then after six consecutive defeats and make the race more easy for his own party, Rubio drops out and endorses Ryan. Ryan finally secures the Republican nomination at the end of the race on June 3rd after winning New Mexico. Senator Rubio stands in second position in the results of the Republican primaries. He won 852 delegates, 14 states and 27 % of the popular vote. 2024 U.S. Presidential election Even before 2024 primaries, Senator Marco Rubio is the favorite among the Republicans to run in 2024. After finishing in second position against Paul Ryan during the 2020 Republican primaries, he is considered as next guy in line. His popularity is also due to his conservative faith and the fact that he is Hispanic. He's considered like the « GOP's Barack Obama ». With the approval of the immigration reform bill of the Gang of 8, which Rubio belongs, in the Senate (in 2013) and the House of the Representatives (in 2017), the GOP gains more support among ethnic minorities, including Hispanics, the most growing ethny in the USA. It gives more popularity for Rubio. On May 2023, the Florida Senator announces he will run again for President. In addition, with the Jeb Bush's loss in 2016 and the Paul Ryan's defeat in 2020, there is much less GOP candidates to stand in the Rubio's way during the Republican primaries. With the Rubio's accusations against Senator Ted Cruz of breaking the US Constitution by running for president while he's not born in the USA, the Rubio's high popularity and the fact that this year Cruz's seat in the Senate will be involved, Ted Cruz decides not to challenge Rubio during the primaries. Instead, he runs for re-election for his seat in the Senate. This year, Chris Christie's seat in the Senate will also be involved, so he decides not to run and focus on his re-election campaign in the Senate. With Paul Ryan not being in the race, Scott Walker decides to launch his first real campaign. Former U.S. Ambassador in China Jon Huntsman announces on July 2023 he will run for President, but the polls don't play in his favor. Most of the Republican electors don't look Huntsman as a true conservative and consider him as too moderate. According to the national polls, Marco Rubio seems to be the only Republican candidate who can beat Vice-President Julian Castro in the General election. Rubio gains the endorsements from Jeb Bush, John McCain, Paul Ryan, Condoleezza Rice, etc. To win the nomination, a candidate needs to win over 1144 delegates. On January 2024, he wins Iowa, South Carolina and his home state of Florida, while Jon Huntsman wins New Hampshire. After Rubio's victory in his home state, Scott Walker drops out of the race and endorses the Florida Senator. On February, Rubio gains 6 contests on 8. The rest goes to Huntsman. Before Super Tuesday, Huntsman wins the Washington state. On Super Tuesday, there is 10 contests and Senator Rubio wins 8 of them while Huntsman only wins Massachussets and Vermont. After losing severely Louisiana to Marco Rubio and winning 7 primaries, Jon Huntsman exits the race and gives his endorsement to Rubio. The Florida Senator secures the Republican nomination on April after gaining New York, Philadelphia, Rhode Island, Connecticut and Delaware. Senator Rubio won 43 states, 1975 delegates and 62 % of the electoral vote. He selects Jon Huntsman as his running mate to win more Asian-American votes (by the fact he has been a mormon missioneer in China, a U.S. ambassador in Singapore, then in China and his perfect Mandarin speaking, which gives him close ties and popularity among the Asian-Americans) and more Independant votes. The Republican National Convention is held in Columbus, Ohio. His Democratic opponent is Vice-President Julian Castro. The Presidential campaign shows a great interest among Americans because it's between two Hispanics. While Julian Castro promises to continue the job that Clinton is doing as president, Marco Rubio promises to grow the US economy by cutting the taxes, reinforcing the trade and the oil' exploitation and the exploitation of renewable ressources, creating labor with immigration and giving more choices of schools for the students. The GOP candidate also promises to compete with China to allow the United States of America to keep his economic hegemony. He promises to help all the immigrants, even the illegal immigrants. He gains more support among black voters than his predecessors by remembering that it's under a Republican administration, under the Abraham Lincoln's presidency, that the slavery of blacks has been abolished. Senator Rubio makes a perfect performance during all the three debates by going aggressive, repeating his electoral promises and put foward his message of hope. The election is scheduled on November 2nd 2024. Rubio beats Castro by winning 327 great electors, 29 states and 51 % of the popular vote against 211 great electors, 21 states and 48 % of the popular vote. Approximately 52 % of the Hispanics voted for Marco Rubio while 48 % of the Hispanics voted for Julian Castro. By choosing Jon Huntsman as his running mate, he wins the Asian-American vote and California (a state populated by a massive population of Hispanics, Asian-Americans and homosexuals). Julian Castro concedes election by wishing good luck to his opponent in his future post. Marco Rubio is inaugurated as the 46th President of the United States of America on January 20th 2025. He becomes the first Hispanic in this post. Jon Huntsman becomes his vice-president. 2028 U.S. Presidential election With a high popularity among the American people, incumbent President Marco Rubio meets no real opposition for the Republican nomination and wins all the 50 states and all the delegates. He can focus earlier on the presidential campaign. The Republican National Convention is held in Milwaukee. His Democratic opponent is former New york Governor Andrew Cuomo. Rubio is helped by the improvment of the economic situation and a safer international situation. President Rubio promises to continue his excellent performance as president and his fight against crime. He also wants to build a spatial base on the Moon to exploit the local available ressources. Rubio makes remember all the electoral promises he fulfiled in 2016 and accomplished during his first term as president. He leads Andrew Cuomo in all the national polls. After the three presidential debates, Rubio leads his opponent in the popular vote with 63% against 37%. The election is scheduled on November 2nd 2020. President Marco Rubio is re-elected for a second term by a landslide victory on the Electoral college map. He wins 427 great electors, 40 states and 57 % of the popular vote against 111 great electors, 10 states and 41 % of the popular vote. The Rubio's second presidential inauguration is scheduled on January 20th 2029. Economy One day after he's inaugurated President, Rubio cut taxes. The American economy goes very well under the Rubio's presidency. President Rubio cuts taxes for 98% of the Americans. During his presidency he signs free trade agreements with Latin America in 2025, Southeast Asia in 2026, South Korea in 2028 and Oceania in 2029. Giving to immigrants a path for citizenship, Rubio creates new labor. He also gives to families more choices of schools for the students depending of their interests. That way, it's more easy for students to find a job. President Rubio protects interests of American companies in America and in overseas. During Marco Rubio's second term, NASA builds a spatial base on the Moon to allow the exploitation of the available local ressources. By the energitic independance of the United States, President Rubio favors the exploitation of renewable ressources. To reduce the gap between the riches and the poors, President Rubio favors to rise the minimum wage of the employees. Foreign policy In the begining of his presidency, Marco Rubio tries to end the Second Korean War by bombing Pyongyang with the US Navy and the US Air Force to avoid a great massacre of US troops. The war started by the Kim Jong-Un's willing to control all the Korean peninsula and developp the North Korean nuclear weapon. On October 27th 2025, under the pressure of the bombing, North Korea concedes victory to the United States, South Korea and their allies. Thus, democracy is restored in the korean peninsula. The globalization due to the free trade agreement that Rubio signed with Latino America raises the peoples of Cuba and Venezuala against their dictators and made their path to democracy in 2025 as it happened for some African countries under Hillary Clinton's presidency. On January 2027, when the Sudanese conflict opposing South Sudan to Sudan begins, many refugees left their country to find refuge in America. Rubio gives them the access to citizenship and the privilege to work in the US. The Sudanese conflict started by the willing of North Sudan to take control of the oil wells in the South. President Marco Rubio provides weapons to the South to give him an war effort. It also improve the American economy with the paying of weapons by the South Sudan government. Rubio sends a military intervention in Sudan to help South Sudan. On 3rd July 2027, the USA and South Sudan wins the war and the South can exploit it's oil at will. Darfur takes this opportunity to become an independant country from North Sudan. In 2030, the NASA launches the first inhabited mission on Mars. Three astronauts are included in the mission. The United States becomes the first country to explore Mars and the mission is a success. Domestic policy When Marco Rubio becomes President in 2025, he repeals Obamacare. Rubio believes in the Second Amendment to the United States Constitution that gives the right for every American to possess a gun. So, instead abolishing this amendment, the president builds police stations near from schools. This politic reduce the rate of criminality in the United States and the rate of shootings in the schools. On July 4th 2031, Puerto Rico becomes the 51st U.S. state. Category:Scenario: President Clinton II Category:People Category:USA Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Leaders Category:Famous People